


Orlesian Devices

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magical Artifacts, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull has a present for the Inquisitor. It's all the way from Val Royeaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlesian Devices

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha what did I write...?! One a.m. porn inspiration. You just have to know the right merchants in Val Royeaux to get what you want.

It wasn't until she was tied to her bedposts, reclined against her pillows, that Bull tip-tilted her a wicked smile. "Hey Kadan," he said, "want to try something new?"

"Something new?" she repeated, frankly curious. What more could they possibly do, she wondered? It seemed as if Bull was determined to introduce her to every depravity he could think of, and she, naive little elf, had gone along with every suggestion. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if she should be ashamed of that.

Bull went back to her desk and tapped the package he'd brought in with him. "I brought you a little gift. All the way from Val Royeaux." He lifted the lid and brought something over to her, grinning.

It was... Pretty, she decided. A little solid glass cylinder, smooth and bright, picking up the fading sunlight from the windows and reflecting it in little rainbows across the crimson bedspread. She couldn't figure out exactly what it was meant to _do_ , though. "What is it?"

Bull's grin only grew wider, which really should have been a bad sign, but she'd liked everything they'd done so far and she trusted Bull not to do anything to _really_ hurt her. "You'll see. Or, well, you won't. But that won't matter."

She snorted. "Now you're talking in riddles like Cole."

He pulled a length of silk out of his pocket. "Lean forward."

She did, as much as the ropes allowed. Iron Bull wrapped the strip of silk over her eyes, knotting it gently against the side of her head. Avrinne sucked in a sharp breath. They'd only done this once before, and the lack of sight had frightened her a little-- and made everything more intense, somehow. She pulled against the ropes, testing them a little. They held secure.

"Easy," Bull murmured, stroking a hand down her side. "Shh. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're safe here, Kadan."

Avrinne did her best to relax, forcing tense muscles to uncoil. She let herself ease back against the pillows, waiting.

"Good girl." The approval in Bull's voice always made her blush a little. He patted her side, then tapped her thigh. "Spread your legs for me, Kadan."

It took a little work to arrange herself, to pull her legs from under her into a spread-eagled position. The only thing that kept the awkward pose from being totally humiliating was the fact that she still wore her smalls, but she was willing to bet that small mercy wouldn't last long. "This is embarrassing," she complained, head twisting side to side as Bull pulled away from her.

"You look hot," Bull said, and though she couldn't see his grin anymore, she could _hear_ it. She felt him adjusting the ropes, tightening here, letting out slack there, until she was mostly comfortable. "You're blushing all over, and I haven't even done anything yet."

She tried to hunch down, couldn't. "Shut up," she told him, hating how the words made her blush _harder_. "You don't have to tell me."

"Oh, but I do. Your nipples are all hard and ready, begging for me to suck on them. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Maybe a few slaps, too. You like it when I get rough."

She whimpered a little. Bull tugged at her blindfold, cutting off the last bit of light creeping in at the bottom, and she made a small sound of agitation. It was so disorienting to be unable to see what he was doing, where he was, what he was _looking_ at. She shivered, bit her lower lip, and waited again.

"You're doing good," Bull said. She felt his lips press against hers, too briefly to catch. His hand carded through her short hair, petting. "Are you ready for your present?"

The little glass device. She'd almost forgotten about it. "I'm not sure," she said, suddenly wary. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer. Instead, she felt the cool glass sliding up the inside of her thigh, stroking over her skin. It trailed up and over her panties, over the core of her, and she shuddered. Surely he wasn't going to--?

The smooth glass slid up to the waistband of her smalls, then slipped inside.

It was cool against her folds, against her wetness, and Avrinne let out a low sound. Bull moved it over her, against her, rubbing gently until it began to pick up her body's warmth. It was nice, but it was hardly exciting--

Iron Bull murmured something, some word in Qunlat that she couldn't catch, and suddenly the little glass device began to _tremble_.

It-- moved, buzzed against her like a jar full of bees, and she cried out, startled at the feel of it. Bull moved his hand, slid it between the folds of her cunt, and she jerked her hips, away, then _towards_. Bull laughed at that, at her indecision.

Oh, it felt-- She had no words to describe it. The vibrations sang against her clit, and it was a moment before she realized Bull was pulling his hand away. Her groan of disappointment turned into confusion-- he wasn't denying her, after all. He slid his hand out of her smalls, but left the device securely held behind.

She heard his footsteps over the buzz of the thing, so loud in the otherwise silent bedroom, and knew he was going to sit at her desk. She whimpered again, hips moving without plan or purpose-- she couldn't dislodge the thing, but she couldn't get any real pressure on it either, leaving her in an agonized limbo of _too much/not enough_ that confused her senses.

He was _watching_ her, watching as she ground her hips desperately against nothing. "Bull," she whispered.

She heard the chair scrape against the floor, heard it creak as Bull settled into it. "I'm here, Kadan."

The feeling was driving her _mad_. She needed to move, to rock against something. She shifted restlessly, unable to find a position that suited her. Too little pressure, but _oh_ , that delightful trembling--! She angled her hips, moved in tiny circles, breath coming in sharp little gasps as the glass slid between her folds.

"I can see how wet you are," Bull said, voice gone all low and dark and growly. "You're soaking right through your smalls, you're so turned on."

It was true. She could feel her own wetness smearing between her thighs. "Bull," she gasped, "I need..."

"I know what you need," he told her, and she believed him.

She kept up her little impatient movements, feeling dizzy and hot with the knowledge that Bull was watching everything. He could see how badly she wanted him, wanted _this_ , wanted to come, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no way to hide. She trembled, pulled at the ropes again, moaned when they didn't budge an inch. Her knees slid inward, legs closing in shame.

" _Open._ " Bull's voice cracked like a whip, sharp and startling, and Avrinne froze. She couldn't. She _couldn't_. But she knew that tone of voice, knew it promised punishment if she didn't obey. Slowly, agonizingly, she let her legs spread wide again.

"Please," she said, whispered.

Bull spoke a word, and the magical device thrummed deeper, faster. She keened, hips jerking fitfully. She could get no purchase, but if she moved just _so_ and let her inner muscles pulse in time with the intensity of the buzzing, she found she could drag pleasure out of herself, alone and unable to even reach between her own legs. She worked herself, worked against the device, and slid slowly and gradually into an impossibly long, warm, and pulsing orgasm that had her moaning long and loud into the room. She heard Iron Bull's breath hitch, knew then that he was touching himself, pumping his own cock in one huge, rough fist. Her back arched; behind the blindfold, she saw stars. She came down slowly, panting, gasping, no doubt blushing scarlet from ears to toes. She heard the chair scrape again, and then the deceptively soft pad of Iron Bull's bare feet as he approached the bed. Bull didn't slide the blindfold up as she expected. "How do you like that," he purred, so obviously pleased it warmed her down to her toes. "You came without a hand on you. Just _this_ \--" he touched the little device, pressed it against her through her smalls, and she whimpered-- "and my eyes on you."

Avrinne sucked in a gasping breath. The stimulation was too much now, too intense, and she could feel herself distantly shaking her head in denial. "Bull, no, I can't--"

"I bet you could. I bet you would, if I asked you to."

She shook her head again. Too much. She felt too much. "Please," she sobbed, not sure exactly what she was begging _for_.

Bull moved his fingers in little circles, rubbing the device over her clit. She sobbed again. Tears soaked the blindfold as she worked her hips, moving for him, because he wanted her to. She let sensation drown her again, and this time, when she came, it was with a piercing, almost agonized cry.

Iron Bull shushed her, soothed her, kissed her forehead and cheeks. He whispered some word she couldn't quite hear and the device abruptly stopped cold, its intensity banked. She sagged in relief, letting the ropes hold her up. "Oh, oh Creators," she gasped, trembling hard.

"Yeah," Bull agreed warmly. He traced a finger down her cheek, following the line of wetness trailing from beneath the blindfold. "You okay, Boss?"

She was more than okay. She felt warm all over; her skin almost tingled with sensitivity. She let her head drop back against the pillows with a soft moan. "I don't know how you do it," she said, voice coming out throaty and low, "but you manage to surprise me every time, Bull."

He chuckled, finally pushing the blindfold up. She cracked an eye open to glare at him, but his expression was too pleased to bow to even her fiercest look-- which, somehow, she couldn't seem to manage anyway. She let her eyes drift closed with a sigh.

"Glad you liked it," Iron Bull said as he began picking at the knots. Her hands came loose with a few deft tugs, and he rubbed circles against the skin of her wrists, bending his head to kiss them gently, once, twice, three times.

Avrinne breathed deeply. "What is that thing?" she asked, "and where on Thedas did you get it?"

"This?" Bull slid the lovely little glass thing out of her smalls, and she shuddered. "Believe it or not, it's a gift from Madame de Fer."

"Vivienne?" Avrinne's eyes leapt open. "You didn't-- You _told_ her? Things?" She stared at him in horror. "About... us?"

Bull slid onto the bed, curling around her. "Don't be ridiculous. I told her what I wanted, and she got it for me. Simple as that."

"Procuring magical sex devices is _simple_?"

He laughed out loud, head thrown back. "Ah, Kadan. It is if you know the right people in Val Royeaux."

" _Orlesians_ ," she spat, as if to condemn the whole country for perverts.

"Who else would invent magic vibrating crystals?"

"Mm." She allowed him to snuggle against her. "Deviants, the lot of them."

"Unlike you and me."

"Naturally."

She let out a long breath. Bull's hand went to her hip, smoothing up and down, a casual touch. She huddled in closer, leeching warmth from his body. "Let's sleep," she murmured. "For at least a week."

Bull's laugh was felt more than heard. "Sounds good, Boss."

"I'm never going to be able to _look_ at Vivienne again," she complained as she drifted, warm and safe and content. "It's entirely your fault."

"She's already sent for another one. Bigger this time."

"Good." She nodded off into sleep, devoid of nightmares or shame.


End file.
